


O You Were The Best Of All My Days

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Outside Sex, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny gives so much. Set shortly after Somewhere I Have Never Travelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O You Were The Best Of All My Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to earth_dragon for the idea of Benny calling Cas his 'little bird' which helped this ship carve its way in to my heart.
> 
> This is hopefully a small collection of domestic drabbles. Human Cas and Benny find each other drifting aimlessly around the country. They decide to stick together, settling into life in a small town next to the river. Not in chronological order.
> 
> For Myr, who listens to my dumb headcanons and indulges me in my pretence that I can write.

The sun is low enough in the sky that Benny is outside without his hat and sunglasses. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to the elbow and the early evening light is causing the sheen of sweat and the blond hair on his forearms to glisten. The effect makes him look like he’s glowing. He rolls his shoulders and rubs the back of his neck to work out some of the kinks before bending back to his task. 

Cas continues to watch surreptitiously over the top of the book he’s pretending to read. From his seat on the porch, he has a perfect view of the vampire as he saws and sands the planks of lumber he’s planning to use to fix the gaps in the decking not too far from Cas’ bare feet. Cas hasn’t turned the page in ten minutes straight, captivated by the curve of Benny’s back as he stoops to pick up the next plank, drinking in the sight of his hands flipping the wood over and sanding out all the knots and rough spots. It seems that wherever Benny passes he leaves things smoother as he goes. The large hands that stabbed, slashed and fought their way through Purgatory, are now used for slicing bell peppers, tying fishing lines and fixing up the small home they’re trying to create. Cas isn’t sure how he’d have got through the first few months of his new humanity if it wasn’t for Benny clearing the path for him, helping him find his way. Benny might have fallen from humanity decades ago, and now Cas was hurtling towards it, but they both seemed to arrive at the same place from the opposite direction. Cas can’t understand the hunger that fills Benny’s whole being when it strikes, but he knows the emptiness of living without Grace. Benny remembers the things that made him human and patiently guides Cas through the riddles and enigmas that come with emotions and exhaustion. Castiel was made to love God, it was built in to his being, but Benny was human and made to feel love and he’s generous with his share of it. He’s taught Cas to speak to people with affection, to be honest about his feelings, and that it’s easier to be loved if you love others. And he does it so effortlessly that Cas can’t help but be dragged into his wake. It leaves him breathless sometimes, and all he can do is observe and try to absorb as much of it as he can.

At the moment he’s busy absorbing the sight of the rolling muscles under Benny’s linen shirt. Again. Maybe it’s the vampire’s supernatural senses that let him know he’s being studied so closely by the angel sitting on the shady porch, because he casually looks over his shoulder straight at Cas and drops his eye into a sly wink, before carrying on with his work. Cas flushes hot at being caught staring so blatantly and clears his throat before turning his attention back to the page in his lap. Ever since Benny kissed him at the market the attraction between them has been building and growing. They touch each other now. A brush of the arms while fixing breakfast before work, a squeeze of the thigh as Benny drops Cas off for a shift at the Gas n Sip before heading to his own job at the diner, a gentle brush of lips across a stubbled cheek as they retreat into their own bedrooms at the end of the day. Shy touches, at least on Cas’ part, but treasured and welcome. Cas has realised that humans need to be touched. Maybe it’s the absence of the heavenly host singing through his consciousness, but the loneliness of humanity is stifling and he finds himself skin hungry and revelling in every careful caress. He realises that his eyes have been drawn back to tracking the set of Benny’s jaw and the halo of the sun on his blond head again and sighs out loud, tossing the book to the floor. 

Benny looks over at the noise, standing and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. 

‘Hey hot wings!’ he calls over, ‘how about some of that lemonade you made earlier? If you put a man to work, you gotta take care of him!’ he teases.

‘Oh, of course!’ Cas says as he stands and steps back into the kitchen, feet cool against the tile floor, to open up the refrigerator and grab the jug. He fetches glasses and pours out two large helpings of the sweet liquid, carrying them back outside to the garden.

Benny has abandoned the pile of lumber and is sitting on the bottom step of the porch, so Cas drops down beside him and hands him the glass of lemonade. He watches the bob of Benny’s adam’s apple distractedly as the vampire drinks, before sipping at his own and squinting out in to the growing dusk.

‘Maybe you should stop for the evening’, he says, ‘we’ve both got tomorrow off work so I could help, if you show me how. And it’s going to be dark soon’.

‘Well, I think I’m almost at the point of laying them now, so it’d be a good time to quit’. 

They’re sitting so close to each other that their thighs are pressed together and Cas can feel the dampness of Benny’s shirt against his arm. Benny hands Cas his empty glass and leans forward to pull his sweaty shirt over his head, wiping his face and hair as he goes and then tossing it over his head onto the porch behind him. Cas watches the single bead of sweat that escapes from the damp curls behind Benny’s ear and tracks it as it rolls along the vampire’s collar bone. He realises, belatedly, that Benny is still talking to him about the repairs to the porch, but he hasn’t heard a word he’s said. The vampire huffs out a laugh.

‘Like what you see, hot wings?’ he asks with a teasing tone in his voice.

‘Yes’, Cas says, seriously putting the glasses down on the grass and running his fingers along the vampire’s forearm, up along his bicep and across his shoulder before cupping the back of his head, ‘I’m going to kiss you now’.

Benny responds eagerly, opening up under Cas’ mouth, wrapping his arms around the angel, and pulling at him, until Cas gets the message and lifts himself into the vampire’s lap. He cards his hands through the vampire’s hair, cupping his jaw and licking deep into his mouth. Benny groans into the kiss bringing his hands to settle on the former angel’s waist and grip him tightly. Cas has never kissed or been kissed quite like this before. He feels dizzy, and his head spins with desire. Benny runs his fingers under Cas’ shirt before tugging it up and over the angel’s head and throwing it after his own. The feel of skin on skin is overwhelming and Cas sucks in a shocked breath as Benny runs his fingers up and down the cage of his ribs, finding his nipple almost accidentally. Benny notices the reaction, the sounds and the flutter of Cas’ eyes as they roll back into his head, and dips his head in order to mouth at the hard nub. Cas rolls his hips into Benny’s lap almost on instinct and is rewarded by a deep moan and hardness bucking up to meet him. He can feel his own cock lengthening and hardening as a result of the delicious friction and the grinding of hips. He grasps at Benny’s shoulders and pants into the curve of his neck, heat curling through his belly.

‘Benny!’ he gasps, pushing his body closer to the vampire, like he’s trying to occupy the same space in the universe.

‘Is this… hnnnnn… Is this ok, angel?’ Benny is pulling at him and rolling his hips up into the angel’s body, panting and grunting, mouthing at Cas’ jaw. Cas kisses deep into the vampire’s mouth as a reply. Wrapping his arms around the waist of the smaller man, Benny slowly leans forward and lowers Cas to the ground, laying him out on the clean, dry dirt and lowering himself on top of the angel, as Cas spreads his thighs to accommodate the body of the vampire. He runs his hands down Cas’ sides and curves them under his ass pulling their denim clad lower bodies together and bucks his hips down into Cas. Cas arches into the growing pressure, throwing his head back so that Benny can nip and nuzzle at the patch of bare skin where neck meets shoulder. 

‘Feels..ah.. Feels so good’, gasps the angel as he tries to match the rolling rhythm of Benny’s hips with his own.

‘It could get better,’ the vampire mumbles into his skin, ghosting his hand down between their joined bodies and over Cas’ denim covered erection. He stops to press lightly against the hardness and rests his fingers against the zip of Cas’ jeans. ‘May I?’

‘Yes, yes! Please’, says Cas, breathlessly as he presses his body against Benny’s hand, desperate for touch, friction, anything.

Benny makes quick work of the button and zip, dipping his hands into the waistband of Cas’ underwear and running teasing fingers along the length of his cock. Cas moans and wiggles his hips so that between them they can quickly pull off the rest of his clothes. Benny sits back on his heels, looking at the naked man laid out before him. Cas looks three parts wrecked already. The red dirt of the ground sticking to the sweat of his body in patches, hair and eyes wild, chest heaving and his swollen cock curved against his stomach, flushed and leaking. Running his hand along his chest to thumb at his own nipples, Cas smiles up at him, eyes wide with arousal. 

‘Come back down here,’ he murmurs, holding out one hand to the vampire. 

Benny settles himself on one arm leaning over to kiss deep in to Cas’ mouth. He runs the other hand lightly up Cas’ inner thigh, causing the muscles to twitch and shiver as he goes. He smoothes his fingers over Cas’ balls, pressing more firmly and rolling them in his hand, swallowing the deep moan he causes and relishing the way Cas’ hands fly up to twist in his blond hair. 

‘Oh, oh, ohhh!’ Cas keens as Benny finally takes him in hand, first pumping slowly and firmly but increasing his speed as Cas fucks into the circle of his fingers. The angel throws one arm round Benny’s neck, mashing their lips together, biting and tonguing his way into the vampire’s mouth and wrapping the other one round Benny’s fingers making a tight fist and thrusting himself in and out of it with abandon. It’s just about the most arousing thing Benny has ever laid eyes on and he’s so hard inside his pants that it hurts, but he can’t take his eyes off the scene beneath his hands.

‘Benny ah.. ah.. ‘ Cas’ moans almost incoherent with sensation and his eyes roll back as his hips begin to stutter, release closing in.

‘Yeah little bird, let go for me’, Benny breathes, as Cas bucks hard once, twice and then spills all over the vampire’s hand and his own heaving chest and stomach, crying out and then falling back to the ground. Benny moves his fist lazily as Cas rides out the end of his orgasm, shuddering and twitching. After a few seconds Cas opens his eyes and smiles blissfully up at him, reaching for the fastening of Benny’s pants.

‘You don’t have to’, says Benny, laying his hand on Cas’ wrist, stopping him. ‘That was for you. I wanted to. I wanted to give you something.’ 

‘Benny’, says Cas seriously, popping open the button and rolling them over so that he is on top, settled between the vampire’s legs. ‘You already did’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter & Tumblr as destieluk


End file.
